


Tastes Like Happiness

by LesbianTV



Series: Queer Chef 'Verse [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ALIVE AND HAPPY LESBIANS, College, Drabbles, ESPECIALLY DURING THE SEX SCENES, F/F, Fluff, Happy Lesbians, Holidays, LGBT, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, New Year, Pansexual Character, SO MUCH FLUFF, Woman of Colour, even during the sex scenes, f/f - Freeform, i hate cheating so much, i nearly didn't add the u im turning american, just wait for valentines ;), smut later, sorry - Freeform, the Alex/Katrina does NOT happen during Alex/Joanna, there is no infidelity in this or the main novel, they're all wearing bullet proof vests, timestamps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianTV/pseuds/LesbianTV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many drabbles about Alexandria and Joanna (sometimes with Kat too) about college time. This was when everyone was happy, in love with little complications. Where their biggest issue is who's turn it is to take out the trash and who cooks dinner (two aspiring chefs living together can lead to many arguments about cooking). This is Alexandria and Joanna's past, and hopefully it can become their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes Like Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> It's recommended that you read at least the first chapter of Tastes Like Heaven but not necessary. Many of the stories in this will be holiday themed, but not all.
> 
> ###  **Chapter One: New Years Eve. Rating: T for language and alcohol use.**

"5...4...3...2...1!!" The couple exclaimed in unison with the television, wide joyful smiles gracing their faces. As the last second happened and the ball dropped, Alexandria and Joanna cheered and shared a gentle, almost platonic but not quite, kiss to reign in the new year. Jo glanced up at her girlfriend and said with a teasing smirk, "Happy new year, baby. Any resolutions that you're _totally_ gonna do?" Alexandria rolled her eyes at the redhead's teasing.

"Yes actually. It's not exactly a resolution, but I propose we open up a café together this year. I know we'll be busy with college and work, but Jo, I believe in us, we can do it." The girl in question blinked in shock at the response and her mouth opened slightly, she wasn't expecting the blonde to actually come up with something genuine, but she fucking loved that idea, almost as much as she loved the girl making it.

Alexandria shifted her weight, anxious at the lack of response from her lover but her doubts were wiped away when Joanna squeezed her into a tight embrace. She huffed from amusement into the redhead's neck and lay a gentle kiss there. Eventually Jo broke the comfortable, intimate silence, "This is going to be the best year of our lives." Alexandria gently pulled away and gazed into her girlfriend's deep brown eyes, so dark they almost appeared black. She gently grazed her hand against Joanna's cheek, her pale hand contrasting with her lover's darker brown skin, and whispered, "I love you" before pulling her lover into a deep kiss.

Joanna twirled the ruby and diamond ring around her fingers anxiously, the ring belonged to her grandmother, and with being her only grandchild, she left the ring for her in her will. Alexandria was passed out on the couch, too much alcohol and celebration, Joanna smiled softly at her girlfriend and gently squeezed the ring. While Lexi proposed to open up a café this year, Jo made a silent resolution to propose in an entirely different way this year. On their anniversary, which was about 10 months away, that gave her time to build courage (or to chicken out). Alexandria shifted around, waking up gradually, Jo panicked and shoved the ring in her jean pocket. She shouldn't have had so much tequila, it always made her mushy and romantic. As her girlfriend roused from her drunken nap, Joanna smiled ever so softly at her and anyone who could see her would believe the term 'heart eyes' definitely came from her. _I want to spend the rest of my life with you_ those words were all she could think, and worried she may accidentally drunkenly propose (now that'd be an interesting engagement story), Joanna coughed and mumbled about showering and going to bed, though not before laying a loving kiss on her girlfriend's head.

She was so happy, this year was going to be _perfect_.

* * *

#####  This is what the ring looks like


End file.
